


can't erase this part of you

by av_versiera



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Gen, but it just got sad, supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_versiera/pseuds/av_versiera
Summary: Shisui lives on. In Itachi's mind.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	can't erase this part of you

**Author's Note:**

> posted this in tumblr as well, little short thing i did bc im re-reading the itachi light novels and my heart HURTS

“Aren’t we getting a little too old for these things?” Itachi finally asks. 

Itachi cannot see Shisui’s face, but he knows in his heart that his dearest friend is smiling softly, one side of his mouth turned up in amusement. 

“For what?” Shisui prompts, his voice carrying its usual cheerful tone. 

“This,” Itachi presses, unwilling to say it. 

  
  


Shisui adjusts Itachi’s weight on this back by bending a little bit and bouncing the younger boy upwards. 

“Oh,  _ this _ ,” Shisui teases. 

Itachi tightened his arms around Shisui’s neck. He ignores the way his heart flutters at the way their skin makes contact against each other, the way he can smell Shisui’s scent of grass and the way he can feel Shisui’s breathing and his ribs contracting with each word and laugh. Shisui’s presence is too much to feel, even for him, and yet. He wants to burn in the warmth that the older boy naturally gives out. 

Itachi suddenly feels jealous at the prospect of somebody else experiencing this whole ordeal with Shisui. 

  
  


“Itachi,” Shisui suddenly calls. 

“Yes?”

“You suddenly grew quiet there, are you okay?” 

  
  


Itachi presses his forehead at the back of Shisui’s neck. Trust his lifelong confidant to immediately sense whatever he is feeling. Or thinking. 

Sometimes he wishes that he can hide from Shisui. However, the boy that his heart still keeps beating for is the only one who can and will always try to discern the chaotic strings of thought that his mind can conjure up and understand each wave of turmoil twisting in his heart. 

_ Oh, Shisui _ , Itachi thinks. His heart suddenly starts to ache. 

  
  


“Is this where we say goodbye?” Shisui says, and his feet stop walking. 

Itachi clings to him tighter. “What?” He whispers. 

  
  


Itachi suddenly feels cold. His eyes open, and daylight greets him. His eyesight can only permit so much visual acuity. He almost set Kisame on fire as the giant shark-like man hovers over his face, until he is talking. The words are muddled, only registering to Itachi until his eyesight clears and is able to make out the words he is mouthing. 

Maybe Itachi is also growing deaf. 

But he hears Shisui’s laugh, and he settles for insanity. 

  
  


He gets up without any fuss, and he and Kisame start on their journey. 

  
  


//

He must be close. That must be it. With a disease worsening every second, the prognostic does not look good. He hears that when you’re close to meeting your maker, you start to see things that aren’t really there, or that you begin to relive moments from your past. Itachi is not superstitious but maybe there is a grain of truth in every hearsay.

  
  


He feels a tug on his low ponytail and he turns. Itachi finds Shisui behind him, his hand still holding on to his hair gently. Shisui smiles in that gentle and charismatic way of his. How come he never changes? How come the lines on his face that Itachi has long memorized are still there? 

  
  


“Why are you looking at me like that?” Shisui queries. 

“You’re supposed to be dead,” Itachi says as a matter-of-factly. Like it will disperse every piece of Shisui he still carries out into the world. 

“Ouch,” Shisui fakes his hurt, even adding to the insult of putting a hand on his chest. 

  
  


Itachi closes his eyes. 

“Why are you standing in the rain?” Shisui complains. He tugs Itachi’s hair once more. 

  
  


His last memory of Shisui burns in his eyes. Even when he is half-blind and ridden with disease, every moment with him burns, the kind that sweeps over his heavy, black heart and lights it with warmth. 

Trust Shisui to completely overwhelm him, despite all the guards that he built around himself. He promises himself that he will only experience pain from thereon out. 

Shisui is like hope, and he cannot have it. 

  
  


“You’re supposed to be dead,” he murmurs into the rain. 

  
  


Shisui laughs loud in his ear, but he cannot sigh in relief when he sees his friend gone. 

He knows he will see him again. 

  
  
  



End file.
